1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to mounting apparatuses that readily attach data storage devices in brackets of a computer enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in computers for communication and handling of data. Such devices include, for example, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and CD-ROM drives.
A conventional data storage device is directly attached to a computer enclosure with bolts. However, attachment with bolts is unduly complicated and time-consuming.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,694, a fastening device is disclosed to mount a data storage device to a computer enclosure. The fastening device is configured on a frame to have a plurality of pairs of opposed grooves, a block member on one side of the frame with grooves disposed thereon, and a plurality of latched members disposed on the block member each corresponding to the groove. In fastening a hard disk to the frame, the hard disk is inserted into the frame with projections of the hard disk sliding along grooves until one projection contacts the latched member to be secured therein. In detaching the secured a hard disk, push an engagement section of the latched member to release the projection of the hard disk prior to removing the hard disk from the frame. However, the structure of the fastening device is obviously complex.
In US Patent Pub. No. 20030058612, another fixing apparatus is disclosed to mount a data storage device to a computer enclosure. The fixing apparatus includes a drive bracket and a fixing plate. The drive bracket includes a side panel defining grooves for slidingly receiving screws that are attached on opposite sides of the storage devices. The fixing plate is attached on the side panel, and includes locking elements. Each locking element includes a spring portion, a stop wall, and a handle. To mount a storage device to the bracket, the screws are slid along opposite grooves. One screw outward presses a spring portion, and causes it to be elastically deformed. When that screw has slid beyond the spring portion, the spring portion elastically returns to its original position. The stop wall and the side panel sandwich that screw therebetween. However, the handle is easy to be broken off when it is pulled outwardly to remove the storage device. Especially, the handle is often made of plastic material.